YU-GI-OH! zeGXel
by titan v god
Summary: yuma ends up getting sent back intime to duel academy were he meets jaden and his friends and they set out on an adventure to stop the 8 shadowriders and the sacred beasts.( takes place before the barian saga in zexal and in the first episode of gx)
1. Chapter 1

aw man why did i have to be late again Yuma said as he was running down the street trying to get to school on time

(in the gx timeline)

i got my deck , i got my gear and i got about 2 minutes to get to the duel academy entrance exams before the start. oh well i guess as im not student yet they cant through me in detention for being late jaden said as he ran down the street

(back in zexal)

made it Yuma said as he sat down at his desk

you know you've gotta get an alarm clock tori said

i have one. i just don't hear it Yuma said

really tori said face palming

anyways what have we got first Yuma asked

duel period tori told him

all right i get to duel already Yuma said

yeah but wont people be hesitant to duel you because you won the world duel carnival tori said

maybe but sharks still here maybe ill try to duel him Yuma said

(at the duel fields)

all right heroic champion Excalibur attack his marauding captain and win this duel Yuma said as his monster won the duel

that's 5 wins in a row Yuma bronk said

yeah you used to lose all your duels caswell said

well i did win the world duel carnival Yuma said

yeah but you had astral's help right tori said

only with duels that involved numbers Yuma replied back a little frustrated

hey your the guy who won the world duel carnival right a kid said

yeah Yuma said

lets duel he said

all right lets go Yuma said

duel disk go Yuma said

duel gazer lets roll he finished

authented reality vision link established

lets duel they both said

me first i draw his opponent said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand 5

opponent

life points : 4000

hand 6

ill kick my turn of with elemental hero the heat his opponent said

next i play the spell time travelling opponent his opponent said

but what he held up wasnt a card it was a type of cube and he threw at at Yumas feet and there was a flash of light and he was gone

it is done his opponent said

hey where did Yuma go bronk said

all right what did you do with him tori yelled

lets just say hes going to school the kid said as he teleported away

(with Yuma)

where am i Yuma said as he was standing in the middle of a street

Yuma what happened astral said as he came out of the key

i don't know one minute im dueling next minute im here Yuma said

suddenly someone knocked into Yuma and he fell over

ow Yuma said

sorry a boy with brown here and a blue jacket said

its fine Yuma said

hey you gonna try out at the academy the kid said as he was picking up his cards

academy Yuma said questioningly

yeah duel academy herd about it right

no Yuma said

its this academy where you get to learn about dueling and all that kind of thing the guy said

awesome Yuma said

im guessing as you didn't know about you didn't take the entrance exam said

no i didn't Yuma said sadly

good thing is you can still try out. you just have to duel a tougher opponent to prove your skill. i wanted to do that but my parents said no the boy said

then what are we waiting for lets go Yuma said

its this way and oh no were late the kid said as he started running

hey wait up Yuma said running after him

by the way the names jaden jaden told him

and im Yuma Yuma told him as they kept running

wait Yuma what about your time period astral said

wait im in another time Yuma asked

yes im afraid so astral said

well im guessing when i find a way back ill end up in my time. or at least i hope so Yuma said

(at duel academy test building)

all right thats it . time to pack up one of the people running the entrance exams said

wait you can account Jaden yuki and one no test applicant in Jaden said as he and Yuma ran up to them

(in the duel feild)

what you say 2 applicants arrived late and one hasn't taken an entrance exam. they will not be allowed to enter duel academy crowler yelled

oh come on doctor crowler we've got time for a couple more a teacher said

they were just a bit late that's all another teacher said

no they will not be allowed to duel crowler yelled and then he got a phone call

hello who's speaking he said

chancellor Shepard the person on the phone said

ahh chancellor Sheppard crowler said

just calling to check everything is running smoothly. we don't want a repeat of last year. were cut over half of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason calling you mister or misses . whatever. just make sure that everybody gets a fair shot chancellor Shepard said

absolutely Crowley said

(furry chiped wind bag. dosent he realize there are enough talent less flunkeys at this academy. but hes the boss and if he wants to give these kids a chance. fine) crowler thought

pardon me gentlemen ill be right back crowler said as he walked away

wait. who's gonna be the kids dueling proctor and what decks shall we use another teacher said

oh leave that to me crowler said as he walked of .

(authors note this starts after jadens duel with crowler)

alright you showed em jaden Yuma said

thanks jaden said

and your flamewing man is awesome to Yuma told him

Yuma tsukamo please report to exam field 5 a voice said

all right my turn Yuma said

(on the duel field)

ah so your the second late student crowler said as Yuma appeared on the field

wait your that guy jaden beat . so im dueling you to yuma said

yes thats right now whats your name kid crowler said

my names Yuma tsukamo or you can call me the guy that's about to beat you yuma said

we'll see now lets get started crowler said

you got it duel disk go Yuma said as he activated his duel disk

duel gaze lets roll he finished as he put on his duel gazer

(authented reality vision link established)

lets duel they both said

(in the stands)

duel gazer. whats that a boy called syrus said

i don't know but it looks awesome jaden said

(back with the duel)

ill kick this duel of my draw Yuma said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand 6

crowler

life points : 4000

hand :5

ill kick my turn of by summoning zubaba knight Yuma said

zubaba knight

level: 3

attack: 1600

defense 900

next ill equip him with zubaba shield with it he cant be destroyed by card effects and i don't take battle damage involving him. finally i place 1 face down and end my turn Yuma said

Yuma i sense no number duelists in this dimension so you are free to use utopia at any point astral said

Yuma

life points : 4000

hand : 3

my turn draw crowler said

crowler

life points : 4000

hand : 6

ill start of by activating the spell machine malfunction. now the effects of all machine monsters in both our hands are negated until the end of my turn crowler said

whats he up to Yuma said

next i play the spell ancient rune. with it i can special summon a level 5 or higher monster from my hand and i summon my ancient gear golem crowler said

ancient gear golem

level: 8

attack : 3000

defense: 3000

oh great this thing again Yuma said

now golem attack his zubaba knight. mechanized mele crowler said

not so fast i play the trap half unbreak with it . my monsters not destroyed and i take half the damage. but with zubaba shield i take 0 damage Yuma said

( in the stands)

wow this kids got skill jaden said

yeah but does he have enough syrus said

(back with duel)

i end my turn crowler said

crowler

life points : 4000

hand : 4

my turn i draw Yuma said

Yuma

life points : 4000

hand: 4

i summon goblindbergh in attack mode Yuma said

goblindbergh

level : 4

attack : 1400

defense: 0

and get this when goblindberghs summoned i can special summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand so come on out gagaga magician

gagaga magcian

level: 4

attack: 1500

defense : 1000

now get ready for a summoning im guessing youve never seen before i overlay my goblindbergh and gagaga magician. with these 2 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz summon. number 39: utopia Yuma cried

number 39: utopia

rank : 4

attack : 2500

defense : 2000

what crowler yelled

(in the stands)

everyone in the crowd was shocked at the new type of summon

what the jaden said shocked

what on earth is and xyz summon syrus said

(with another group)

xyz summon what on earth. that's cheating don't ya think chazz a boy said

i think this might actually be a interesting year chazz said

( back with the duel)

so im guessing you've never seen this before. but im not done utopia attack ancient gear golem Yuma cried

are you crazy my golem has more attack points crowler said

i know that's why im using utopias special ability by detaching on overlay unit i can negate my attack Yuma said

you make no sense . first you summon a new type of monster. then you attack a monster with higher points and negate your attack. what is your strategy crowler said

simple. i activate 2 spell cards. first is blustering winds so my monster gains 1000 atack until my next standby phase Yuma said

number 39: utopia

attack points : 3500

so you cant attack again so those points are wasted crowler said

that's what you think. i now play the spell card double or nothing. with it my monsters attack points are doubled. and by the way it can attack again Yuma said

wait time out crowler said

number 39:utopia

attack points : 7000

utopia attack ancient gear golem. rising sun hurricane slash Yuma cried

nooooooo crowler yelled

crowler

life points : 0

Yuma : win

good game . looks like im in the academy Yuma said

impossible crowler said

people in the crowd were cheering for Yuma after he beat crowler

im in Yuma cheered as he did a peace sign to the crowd

(in the stand)

both those kids have got futures here a girl said from the stands

(with another group)

nice. looks like i have some competition a boy in front of jaden and syrus said

this kids good. but hes no where near as good as me jaden said

(back with Yuma)

yeah Yuma said

Yuma look astral said

what Yuma said

Yuma then saw the boy he dueled before he came here

hey Yuma called to him but he just walked away

( authors note)

i hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. i swear to god that took like an 2 hours to write and finish this first chapter. so until the next chapter tell me what you thought and ill see you


	2. Chapter 2: duel academy

attention new duel academy students if you look outside your windows you'll see your new home away from home . now now i know your excited but don't shove. quite the sight eye . now then fasten your seat belts and put your seat in an upright position were going into land an announcer said on the helicopter that Yuma , Jaden and Syrus were on with other duel academy student's .

( in one of the classroom's in the academy)

good morning and welcome my students. i'm chancellor Sheppard the head master here. and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world . now please get yourselves settled in your assigned dorms . i'm sure you'll find them quiet comfortable . depending on how you ranked of course chancellor Sheppard announced

(after the announcement)

well i don't know about you sy but it looks like i'm in the Slifer red dorm Jaden said

that's cool same here . what about you yum Syrus said

i'm in Slifer red to Yuma told him

awesome looks life were all in the same dorm Jaden said

hey you in Slifer red to Syrus called to bastion who was walking by

let's see yellow jacket , yellow buttons i don't think so bastion said

oh so that's why me, Syrus and Yuma and i are in red Jaden said

please don't tell me you just figured that out bastion said

what ever think i'm color blind Jaden said

no actually i didn't are you color blind bastion asked

ha ha no but i could've been. see you around the dorm's Jaden said

i doubt that your dorms over there bastion said pointing behind him

(at the Slifer red dorm)

this isn't a dorm . it's like an outhouse with a deck Syrus complained

hey you kidding me . check out the view Jaden said

i guess it's not that bad Yuma said walking towards his room

what room are you guys in Yuma asked

were in 326 what room are you in Jaden asked

i'm in 327 so i'm right next door to you guys Yuma said

great lets go get unpacked and then we'll go explore the campus together Jaden said

sure see you guys in a couple of minutes Yuma said as he went in his room

man what a day Yuma said

yes and i beginning to suspect that this island has more than meets the eye astral said

like what Yuma said

i sense a dark presence unlike that of number cards but at the same time quite similar . we should be careful about what we do here astral said

yeah i guess Yuma said

Yuma then heard a type of beeping noise coming from his bag and when he looked through it he saw it was his duel gazer

wonder who that could be Yuma said as he put it on and answered it

Yuma ! a voice yelled from the duel gazer

Tori boy am i glad to see you yuma said

where are you Tori asked

it's complicated . you see i kinda went back in time Yuma explained

back in time how Tori asked

no clue but i'm fine and i made some new friends to Yuma said

really what are there names Tori asked curiously

Jaden yuki and syrus truesdale why yuma asked

wait Jaden yuki. as in king of games Jaden yuki Tori almost yelled

wait hes the king of games. then why's he in duel academy Yuma asked

he was duel academy's best ever student so i guessing your in the time when he's there Tori told him

how do you know about this and i don't Yuma asked

remember we got split into different groups to study legendary duelist's. you got Yusei fudo with Bronk and Caswell i think Tori said

oh yeah Yuma said remaindering

i'm gonna talk to kite to see if he has a way to get you back Tori said

hope so Yuma said

we'll get you home soon Yuma Tori said

yeah .talk to you later Yuma Tori said

yeah see you Tori Yuma said

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! a scream came from next door

huh Yuma said as he ran next door to see what happend

you guys OK Yuma said

yeah it's just he scared the life out of us Syrus said pointing to someone on the bed

Yuma looked up and saw a large person on the bed who slightly resembled a koala

who are you Yuma asked looking at the guy

my names chumley and your new so let me tell you how things work around hear chumley said

like what syrus said

like how the whole color thing works. that the most important thing chumley said

yeah what about it jasen said

you got 3 colors here. obelisk blue students , ra yellow students and slifer red students. obelisk's are the best of the best . some are there through grades other's through connection's. then there ra yellow student's. mostly younger students with lots of potential . then theres us the red wonders chumley explained

red wonder's that sounds cool syrus said

as in i wonder how flunky's like us ever got in the academy he said but the heard Yuma laugh

a color of a jacket saying how good some one is now that's just stupid. now im gonna go explore the campus if you guys wanna come with yuma said as he walked out the door

im going to come on sy jaden said as he left the room with syrus following

(on the way to the main building)

hey syrus you okay yuma asked

yeah. i was just thinking about what chumley said about us red's being the worst syrus told him

oh come on sy .you, me and yuma got put in red probably becuase crowler dosen't like us now becuase we beat him. we all probably would have been yellow's if he wasn't such a jerk jaden said

yeah i guess so syrus said

syrus i want to prove us red's aren't the worst so lets duel yuma said

what syrus said suprised

you heard me lets go right now yuma said

but my dueling skills are trash syrus said

so lets go yuma said

allright i guess ive got time for 1 turn syrus said

syrus really needs some more confidence in him self jaden thought

lets duel yuma and syrus both said as yuma put on his duel gazer and they both activated the duel disk's

ill go first my draw yuma said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand: 6

syrus

life points : 4000

hand: 5

ill start things of by summoning gogogo golem in defense mode yuma said

gogogo golem

level 4

attack : 1800

defense: 1500

next i set 1 card face down and end my turn yuma said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand :4

allright my turn i draw syrus said

syrus

life points : 4000

hand : 6

syrus looked at his hand

yes. my steamroid has enough attack points to beat his golem syrus thought syrus

you got something good there sy jaden called from the sidelines

uh yeah i think so. i summon steamroid in attack mode syrus said

steamroid

attack : 1800

defense : 1800

now steamroid attack yuma's golem and when steamroid attacks he gains a bonus 300 attack points syrus said

steamroid

attack : 2100

not so fast my golem got an ability. once per turn while its in defense mode it cant be destroyed yuma said

oh well i guess i end my turn syrus said

syrus

life points : 4000

hand : 5

allright my move i draw yuma said

yuma

hand : 5

life points : 4000

i play the spell card double summon. now i can normal summon twice this turn so i summon achacha archer and gagaga magician yuma said

achacha archer

level : 3

attack : 1200

defense : 600

gagaga magician

attack : 1500

defense : 1000

i now use achacha archers ability when it's summoned i can deal you 500 points of damage yuma said

syrus

life points : 3500

next i overlay level 4 gagaga magician and level 4 gogogo golem. with these 2 monsters i build the overlay network to xyz summon number 39 : utopia yuma cried

number 39 : utopia

rank : 4

OLU : 2

attack: 2500

defense : 2000

woah syrus said

it's even cooler in person jaden said as he stared at utopia in awe

now utopia attack steamroid rising sun slash yuma cried

when steamroid's attacked he loses 500 attack points so this is gonna hurt syrus said

steamroid

attack points : 1300

syrus

life points : 2200

now achacha archer attack syrus directly yuma called

syrus

life points : 1000

with that i end my turn yuma said

yuma

hand : 2

life point : 4000

allright i draw syrus said

syrus

life points : 1000

hand : 6

i play the spell card monster reborn to summon a monster back from my graveyard . so i summon back steamroid but he wont be around for long becuase with the spell card polymerization i fuse him with gyroid to fusion summon steam gyroid syrus said

steam gyroid

level : 6

attack : 2200

defense : 1600

now i play the spell stand down now i declare one type of monster and this turn that monster cant use its abilty's so i chose warrior so utopia cant use its negating attack ability syryus said

to bad your monster dosent have enough attack points to beat utopia yuma said smiling at the fact he knew utopia other ability

i now play limiter removal now my monsters attack points are doubled until the end of my turn syrus said

steam gyroid

attack : 4400

now go steam gyroid attack number 39 utopia syrus cried

yuma

life points : 2100

looks like im the first here to destroy your xyz monster huh syrus said his spirits slightly lifted

not quite yuma said

syrus then looked at yuma's feild as the smoke cleared and so utopia was standing there completely fine

but how i had more attack points and utopia could't use it's abilty syrus asked confused

you see syrus . number monsters can only be destroyed by other number monsters yuma said

but i dont have any number monsters syrus said

in that case you cant destroy utopia in battle yuma said

allright i guess ill just end my turn syrus said as steam gyroid was destroyed

syrus

hand : 2

life points : 2200

allright my go i draw yuma said

yuma

life points : 2100

hand : 3

time to finish this utopia attack syrus directly and finish this rising sun slash yuma cried

syrus

life points : 0

yuma : win

oh man i messed up again syrus said

no you didn't sy you actually summoned a pretty powerful monster but you forgot 1 thing and didn't know another thing . you forgot that limiter removal destroy's the monster its used on at the end of the turb and you didn't know that numbers can only be destroyed by other number monsters yuma told him

so thats why steamgyrioid was destroyed syrus said

that was a great duel jaden said

yeah i guess it was kinda fun syrus said

anyways let's get back to exploring yuma said as they started to walk towards the main academy building again

(in the academy)

jaden where are we going syrus said

theres dueling action going around here sy can't you just smell it jaden said

do you have a sixth sense for dueling or something yuma asked him

they ended up walking through a large door to a extremely large dueling arena.

wow this place is huge yuma said

yeah imagine what it would be like to duel here syrus said

well lets find out jaden said

you think were allowed syrus asked

of course we are were students here right jaden said

wrong this is the obelisk blue turf a boy with blue hair and and obelisk blue jacket said

yeah only obelisk's are allowed to duel here another obelisk blue said

oh sorry we'll leave now syrus said

nah we dont have to leave as long as one of you agrees to duel me. ill be a guest duelist jaden said

me duel a slifer slacker like you. in your dreams one of them said

what your scared of dueling a couple of slifer's. if were the worst it shouldn't be any problem taking us down yuma said

hey your that kid who's got that crazy new xyz summoning and your the guy who beat crowler with that flame wingman thr blue haired obelisk said

hey chazz the 2 kids who beat dr crowler are here the other obelisk said

jaden , yuma and syrus then looked up to the stands and saw a boy with an obelisk blue uniform and spiky black hair

hey ugh chuzz was it jaden said

he's chazz princeton the best duelist around the first obelisk said

yeah he's gonna be the next king of games the second obelisk said

impossible jaden said

and why's that the first obelisk said

becuase that's exactly what im gonna be jaden said

a slifer red slacker like you become the king that'll be the day the first obelisk said

you know what if you think me, jaden , and syrus are bad duelists then ive got a little challange for you yuma said

and whats that the first obelisk said

jaden and the snob up there will duel and the winner won't only decide the next king of games but if slifers are the worst or not yuma said

good idea yuma so wadda ya say chazz jaden said

what do you think chazz wanna give that jaden kid a peace of your mind the second obelisk said

one one condition. if i win me and you will duel yuma chazz said

your on yuma said

jaden and chazz then walked up to the duel feild and activated there duel disks

you ready to go slacker chazz said

always jaden said

so lets duel chazz cried

get your game on jaden replied

who will win jaden or chazz find out in the next chapter of yu-gi-oh zeGXel

authors note

hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the gap between the 2 updates. ill try to update more frequently from now on so until the next chapter ill see you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

lets duel Chazz yelled

get your game on Jaden replied

this should be good Syrus said

ill start us of my draw Chazz said

Chazz

life points : 4000

hand : 6

ill start by summoning reborn zombie in defense mode Chazz said

reborn zombie

atk: 1000

def : 1600

then ill set 2 cards face down and end my turn chazz said

chazz

life points : 4000

hand : 3

all right my turn i draw Jaden said

Jaden

life points : 4000

hand : 6

ill start by playing the spell card a hero lives . with it by paying half of my life points i can summon any one hero monster from my deck so come on out sparkman jaden said

elemental hero sparkman

atk : 1600

defense : 1400

jaden

life points : 2000

next i summon elemental hero clayman in attack mode jade said

elemental hero clayman

atk : 800

def : 2000

now i activate r-righteous justice with it i can destroy a spell or trap card for every hero i have on the feild i have to so say good bye to your face down's jaden said

fine chazz said as chthonian polymer and mirror force were destroyed

that was smart he stopped chazz from not only blocking an attack but taking one of his fusion monster's as well astal stated

i now activate one of my favorites polymerization to fusion clayman and burstinatrix in order to create the elemental hero rampart blaster jaden cried

elemental hero rampart blaster

atk : 2000

def : 2500

i now play fusion recovery with it i can add polymerization and clayman from my grave to my hand but then i use polymerization to fuse sparkman and clayman so i can fusion summon elemental hero thunder giant jaden said

elemental hero thunder giant

atk : 2400

def : 1500

now thunder giant attack his monster blaster attack directly jaden cried

chazz

life points : 2000

i now end my turn jaden said

jaden

life points : 2000

hand : 0

my turn i draw chazz said

chazz

life points : 2000

hand : 4

ill start of by playing card of sanctity. this card lets us draw until we both have 6 cards in our hands. you following slacker chazz said as he drew 3 cards

yeah i'm following jaden said as he drew 6 cards

i now activate polymerization to fuse to the snake hair with dragon zombie to fusion summon great mammoth of goldfine chazz cried

Great Mammoth of Goldfine

attack : 2200

defense : 1800

now attack his blaster and destroy it chazz cried as rampart blaster was destroyed

jaden

life points : 1800

ill now equip my monster with the spell undead amulet to give him 200 atk points chazz said

Great Mammoth of Goldfine

attack : 2400

ill end my turn with that chazz said

chazz

hand : 2

life points : 2000

my go jaden said as he drew

jaden

life points : 1800

hand : 7

ill start with my thunder giant special ability by discarding one card he can take out a monster who's original attack points are less than his own jaden said

wait orignal attak points. but my monsters original attack was 2200 which means chazz started

that your monster goes bye bye. next i play double summon to summon avian and bubbleman then with miracle fusion i can fuse monster on my feild and in my grave yard so i fuse avain,sparkman and bubbleman in order to create the elemental hero tempest jaden cried

elemental hero tempest

attack : 2800

defense : 2800

now tempest attack chazz directly with powerhouse plumet jaden cried

chazz

life points : 0

and thats game jaden said as he did his signature salute to chazz.

how could i lose to i slacker chazz groaned

becuase were better than you think jaden said

that's right so don't underestimate slifer's yuma said

whatever ill beat you jaden and then your going down yuma chazz said as he and his friends walked away

well that happend yuma joked

um guys we were meant to be at the slifer welcome dinner half an hour ago syrus syrus said

jaden and yuma looked at him then each other before yelling oh no i forgot! and ran out leaving only dust clouds behind them

hey wait up syrus said as he ran after them

(at the slifer dorm)

well we were late but at least we got food jaden said as he kept eating

yeah i was starved yuma said

yeah seeing how fast you guys run for food syrus said

they kept talking for a few minutes then yuma's pda went off.

wonder who that is yuma said as he saw the message

hey slacker. i know i lost my match earlier but i challenge to a duel tonight at midnight so come alone unless your a chicken and by the way lets make it interesting the winner get's the losers rarest card a video of chazz said and then the video cut off

are you going astral asked yuma

i never back down from a challenge besides i wont be going alone if got you and my cards with me yuma said

(mid night at obelisk arena)

i can't belive it you actually showed chazz said

i never back down from a challange yuma said as he put on his duel gazer and activated his duel disk

yeah yeah just be ready to hand over that xyz monster when your done chazz said as he activated his duel disk

let's duel they both said

ill start my draw yuma said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand : 6

chazz

life points : 4000

hand : 5

ill start by summoning gogogo gigas in defense mode yuma said

gogogo gigas

attack : 0

defense : 2200

ill also set 1 card face down and end my turn yuma said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand : 4

my move i draw chazz said

chazz

life points : 4000

hand : 6

ill start by playing the feild spell mystic plasma zone with it all dark monsters gain 500 attack but lose 400 defense chazz stated

next i summon chtonian soldier chazz said

chtonian solider

attack : 1700 ( with mystic plazma zone)

defense : 1000 ( with mystic plazma zone)

then ill equip it with ax of despair to give it 1000 extra attack points chazz said

chthonian solider

attack : 2700

now chtonian solider attack his gigas chazz said

i play the trap half unbreak with it my gigas cant be destroyed and i take half the damage but as its in defense mode i take no damage yuma said

fine i end my turn chazz said

chazz

life points : 4000

hand : 3

my turn i draw yuma said

yuma

life points : 4000

hand : 5

i summon gagaga magician yuma said

gagaga magician

level : 4

attack : 1500

defense : 1000

i now overlay level 4 gagaga magician and gogogo gigas with these 2 monsters i build the overlay network and xyz summon number 39 : utopia yuma cried

number 39 : utopia

rank : 4

OLU : 2

attack : 2500

defense : 2000

i now equip utopia with rising sun slash now when an attack is negated utopia gains 500 attack points. then i play blustering winds to give utopia 1000 attack points yuma said

number 39 : utopia

attack : 3500

now utopia attack but then i use its special ability to use one overly unit to negate my attack and then utopia gains an extra 500 attack points thanks to rising sun slash. yuma said

number 39 utopia

attack : 4000

wait you used this combo against crowler your going to ... chazz started

activate the spell card double or nothing with it utopia's attack points are doubled and it can attack again yuma declared

number 39 : utopia

attack : 8000

go ahead chazz said smirking

i now play the spell card overlay sheild now by getting rid of one overlay unit i negate all effects that would damage my life points now utopia attack chazz directly with rising sun ultimate hurricane slash yuma cried

wait what chazz said as his life points hit 0

chazz

life points : 0

yuma : win

how did you know my soliders ability chazz questioned

lets just say i was tipped of by a friend yuma said

(flash back)

yuma before you attack you must know something astral said

what is it yuma asked

that soliders special abilty make you take all damage chazz takes aswell astral told him

all right thanks astral yuma said as he turned back to the duel

(end of flash back)

any ways im tired and im gonna go hit the hay see you chazz yuma said as he left

little did he know someone in the stands was watching him

well well well . little yuma's already making enemy's little dose he now that the worst i yet to come the person said as he vanished

(authors note)

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. so i have a question for all of you. i have 3 ideas how this story could go and i would like to know your opinions .

first idea is that yuma goes through the society of light and yubel arc after the sacred beasts

second idea is that they all go back to yuma's time and the barians are invading

third idea is that when they get back the fusion dimension from arc-v is attacking and they end up in a different time

so tell me your opinions and i will see you all in the next chapter :)


End file.
